


700 Miles from Texas

by sinnerforhire



Series: 365 Days of J2 Fanfic [15]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Actor Jensen, Alternate Universe - Military, Blindfolds, Bottom Jared, Bottom Jensen, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Hotel Sex, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Riding, Sex Swing, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerforhire/pseuds/sinnerforhire
Summary: Jared works for the NORAD Santa Tracker. One of his calls reminds him just how far away he is from home.





	1. Chapter 1

Most people hate working on Christmas Eve. They just want to be home with their families, snuggling their pets and feeding cookies to their children and wrapping the presents that they’ll place under the tree after everyone goes to bed.

However, those people don’t work at NORAD.

Jared’s been volunteering to work during the Santa Tracking for three years now, and every year is more fun than the last. Everybody around him is in a great mood, there are plenty of free cookies and donuts and brownies in the break room, and when you’re in the military, providing good news to _anybody_ is something you pretty much never get to do, so Christmas Eve is the only day of the year that Jared wakes up excited to get to work. 

Jared’s shift starts at 0800, and he’s already taken about a hundred calls when he gets the one that he’ll always remember.

“NORAD Santa Tracker, this is Jared,” he says, just as he has the last hundred times.

“Say hi, Logan,” says a smooth baritone voice. It’s the kind of voice that would sound really, really hot talking dirty, and Jared tries to get that impression out of his head.

“Hi!” chirps a young boy’s voice.

“Hi, Logan! And who else am I speaking to?” he asks, just because he wants to know the name of they guy who’s going to star in Jared’s fantasies for a few weeks at least.

“I’m Jensen,” says the older voice. “I’m his uncle. He’s been really excited about calling NORAD.”

“Well, that’s great!” says Jared, grinning. “So, you want to know where Santa is?”

“Yeah!” Logan shouts.

Jared pretends to be engrossed in data. “Well, according to our radar, Santa just left Sri Lanka and is heading for New Delhi, India.”

“Where’s that?” asks Logan, sounding dismayed.

“Do you know the continents?” says Jared.

“No,” answers Logan.

“What state do you live in?”

“Texas,” he answers, sounding even more confused.

Jared does some quick calculations. “Okay, India is 8,800 miles from Texas, and Texas is 660 miles wide. So you’d have to drive from one end of Texas to the other end 13 times to get to India.”

“Wow!” Logan sounds impressed. “That’s really far! That’s even farther away than you live, Uncle Jensen, isn’t it?”

“Where do you live, Jensen?” asks Jared. Just because he’s curious, that’s all.

“I work in Vancouver,” answers Jensen. “How many Texases is that?”

Jared does more math. “That’s 2,245 miles, so it comes to 3.4 Texases,” he answers. 

“Doesn’t sound so bad when you put it that way,” says Jensen. “Feels longer than that on the flight.”

“Do you get back to Texas often?”

“Not often enough,” says Jensen, a hint of regret in his voice.

“Neither do I,” replies Jared. “I’m from San Antonio. Where are you?”

“Richardson, outside Dallas.” Jensen pauses, and then Jared hears his muffled voice say, “Logan, go play.” Another short pause, and then Jensen speaks at regular volume. “You guys are in Colorado Springs, right? That’s not so far.”

“I don’t get home much,” says Jared. “Far less often than I’d like.”

“That’s too bad,” says Jensen, sounding genuinely sympathetic. “You got anyone special up there to spend time with?”

Jared shakes his head, forgetting momentarily that Jensen can’t see him. “No, I’m afraid not.”

“Yeah, me either,” replies Jensen. “It gets cold up in the mountains, you know? Those long nights, where it seems like the sun’ll never come up?”

“Yeah,” Jared breathes. He knows it well. “It’s even worse when you’re _inside_ the mountain.”

“Yeah, I guess it would be.” Jensen takes a deep breath. “I know this is probably totally against the rules, but—would you give me your number, so I can call you when you’re off-duty? Just to talk, no strings, I promise.”

Jared smiles. “I would—I would really like that.” He drops his voice and recites his cell number into the phone. “My shift ends at 1600, that’s 3 pm your time.”

“Thank you,” says Jensen. “I love my family, but—I don’t know if this is weird, but I really like talking to you.”

“I like talking to you, too,” says Jared warmly. “I look forward to doing it again.”

“Me too.” Jensen hesitates. “I guess I should let you go do your job.”

Jared glances at the clock. He’s been on the phone with Jensen for almost five minutes, which is way longer than he should have been. “Yeah, unfortunately, I have to go. But call me later.”

“I definitely will,” promises Jensen. “Nice talking to you, Jared.”

Jared grins. “Nice talking to you too, Jensen.”

He hears a scrambling sound on the other end of the line, and then Jensen speaks again. “Logan says to tell Santa hello for him.”

“Will do,” replies Jared with a grin. “Merry Christmas, Jensen.”

“Merry Christmas, Jared.”


	2. Closing the Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen calls Jared once he's off-duty. They get to know each other.

Jared glances at his phone for the twentieth time. It’s still only 4:15, but Jensen hasn’t called yet. Jared tries to tell himself that he’s not being ridiculous, but he’s not successful. It’s not like Jensen owes him anything. Maybe he was just being nice. Maybe he didn’t—

Jared’s phone rings. His breath catches as he looks at the number. It’s not one he recognizes, and it’s coming from Richardson, Texas. He grins and slides his finger across the screen.

“Hello?”

“Hello, Jared?” It’s definitely Jensen’s voice, although he sounds more hesitant than he should.

“Yeah, it’s me,” replies Jared with a grin. “Hi, Jensen.”

“Hi. How was the rest of your shift?”

“Pretty good,” says Jared. “I enjoyed it.”

“That’s good.” Jared hears a dog barking on the other end. “Icarus, pipe down!” There’s a shuffling sound, and then Jensen comes back on the line. “Sorry, my dog saw a cat and lost his mind.”

“You have a dog?” Jared sits up straighter. He’s not allowed to have a dog in base housing, so his dogs are with his brother. He doesn’t get to visit them nearly as often as he’d like. “What kind?”

“He’s a cockapoo,” says Jensen. “And he’s spoiled rotten. I even drove him down here from Vancouver because I didn’t want to put him on a plane.”

“How long was the drive?” asks Jared.

“Well, we stopped at my place in LA first,” answers Jensen. “That took two days, and we stayed five, and then it took another two days to drive to my parents’ house in Texas. I’ll be here till New Year’s, and then I’ll spend three days driving back to Vancouver.”

“Wow, you must really love your dog,” says Jared with a grin. 

“And I hate flying,” adds Jensen. “My costars all think I’m crazy for driving everywhere when I have the money to fly.”

Jared’s eyes widen. “Oh, so you’re an actor?” 

“Yeah.” Jensen chuckles. “I’m not exactly famous, but I do okay. My show’s fan base is small but dedicated.”

“I don’t get to watch much TV,” says Jared apologetically. “I do four twelve-hour shifts a week, and I’m on call every other weekend. When I do watch TV, it’s mostly old stuff on Netflix.”

“That’s cool,” says Jensen, and he doesn’t sound offended in the least. “I don’t really keep up with TV either. I work sixteen- to twenty-hour days, so I don’t have time for it.”

“Wow, I thought my schedule was bad.” Jared adjusts the pillows behind his back and stretches out. “That sounds terrible.”

“I don’t mind it,” replies Jensen warmly. “I love acting, and my coworkers are great. I wouldn’t want to do anything else.” 

Jared nods. “That’s great. I wish I could say that. I got into the Air Force to be an astronaut, but I was too tall for both the space program and the jets, so I got stuck being a tech.” He shrugs. “I don’t hate it, but Christmas Eve is the only day I really wake up excited to go to work.”

“That’s too bad,” says Jensen softly. “Is there anything else you could do?”

“I’ve been thinking about going to school,” answers Jared. “Mississippi State has an online meteorology program. I’ve got enough service time to qualify for GI Bill funding, but I just—I never went to college, and I don’t know if I can handle both working full-time hours and complex coursework.”

“Well, I don’t know you very well, and this probably is weird for me to say—” Jensen pauses, and Jared can hear him inhale sharply. “But I want you to be happy, and if going to school would make you happy, I think you should do it.”

A smile slowly spreads across Jared’s face. “Thank you,” he says quietly. “That—that means a lot to me.”

“I know this is, like, ridiculously forward of me, but—I’m getting back on the road on Monday, and I could easily plan my route to go past Colorado Springs, so maybe I could stop by your place on my way back to Canada?”

Jared’s smile grows even wider. “I would love that, actually.”

“Great,” Jensen says softly. “You can text me your address later. Do you live alone?”

“Yeah, in base housing,” says Jared. “We’re not supposed to have dogs, but we can work it out for one night.”

Jensen chuckles. “A secret mission! Awesome.”

Jared laughs, too. “As long as none of the officers see you taking him out, we’ll be fine.”

“I’ll do my best. Should I bring camouflage?”

“I’ll lend you some.” Jared glances out the window. “I don’t have anything for snow, though.”

“Oh, Icarus is white, so he’ll blend right in,” says Jensen. “Not a problem.”

“Do you have pictures?”

Jensen laughs. “Only about a hundred. I’ll send you some later.”

“I’ll just live vicariously through you and your dog, then,” replies Jared. 

“He’s all over my Instagram, too.” 

Jared reaches for his iPad. “What’s your Instagram name?” Jensen gives it to him. Jared opens it up and gasps at the first picture, which is obviously Jensen. He had no idea just how gorgeous Jensen would be. He never even gave any thought to what Jensen would look like, but holy crap, no wonder he’s an actor. He can’t imagine how many teenage girls must have pinups of him on their walls. 

He locates a picture of Jensen with Icarus, a little white fluffball who’s enthusiastically licking Jensen’s face in the picture. Jared grins. “Your dog is adorable.”

“Yeah, he’s pretty great,” agrees Jensen. “I can’t wait for you to meet him.”

“I can’t wait to meet _you_ , either,” says Jared. “I’m so glad you called me. Both times.”

“Yeah, me too,” replies Jensen. “You were so good with Logan. You made his day.”

Jared grins. “Well, y’all made it easy. He sounded like a great kid.”

“Yeah, he’s the best.” There are some shuffling noises on the other end. “I have to go entertain Logan so my sister-in-law can get dinner started. But I’ll call you tomorrow. Are you working?”

“I don’t start till 2000. I have the overnight shift.”

“Man, that sucks.” There’s the sound of a door creaking open on Jensen’s end. “I’ll call you in the afternoon, once things calm down.”

Jared smiles. “I’ll talk to you then. Merry Christmas. Enjoy your family time.”

“I will,” says Jensen, and Jared can practically hear the smile. “Merry Christmas to you, and I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Can’t wait.” Jared sits up.

“Me neither. Have a good night.” The line goes silent.

Jared plugs in his phone and goes back to Jensen’s Instagram. He’s got a lot to learn about his new favorite actor.


	3. If Only in My Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen calls Jared on Christmas Day, and it stirs up some melancholy feelings.

When Jared’s phone rings at 1:20 pm on Christmas Day, he lunges for it with a huge grin on his face. He’s already talked to his parents and siblings, so there’s only one person it could be.

“Hey, Jensen! Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” says Jensen warmly. “How’s your day been?”

Jared shrugs. “All right, I guess. I talked to my family, and my neighbor Chad and his wife Sophia invited me over for dinner later.”

“Well, that’s nice,” replies Jensen. “It must be lonely for you there. I wish I could snap my fingers and teleport there to be with you.”

Jared smiles at that. “Is that something your character can do?”

“Not yet, but it’s only season 2.” Jensen chuckles. “Someday he’ll encounter a teleporter, I’m sure.”

“It looks like a cool show,” says Jared. “I’m gonna have to check it out.”

“Well, the first season’s on Netflix.” Jensen pauses. “Just—don’t watch episode 8, all right? It’s so bad. It might be the worst single episode of TV I’ve ever worked on.”

Jared’s eyes widen. “Wow. That’s saying something, considering how long you were on Days.”

“You been reading up on me?”

Jared nods. “Afraid so.”

“Well, don’t believe everything you read,” says Jensen. 

“Is the part about sleeping naked true?”

“You’ll just have to find out for yourself,” teases Jensen, and Jared can practically hear the smirk on his face. 

Jared grins. “I can’t wait.”

Jensen sighs. “Neither can I. I don’t know how I’m going to survive the week. Especially since you know what I look like, but I have no idea what you look like.”

Jared puts the phone on speaker. “You want to find out?”

“I’d love to,” answers Jensen.

Jared goes through his photos and picks one with both him and his dogs. He texts that to Jensen without losing the call. He hears Jensen’s phone chime when he gets the message. There’s a moment of dead air, and then Jensen speaks. “Wow. You are really tall. Are those your dogs?”

“Yeah, they’re with my brother,” says Jared. “I don’t get to see them nearly enough.”

“They look sweet,” says Jensen. “Just like you.”

Jared feels his cheeks heating up. “Thanks,” he mumbles. 

“Did I make it weird?” asks Jensen, sounding concerned. “I didn’t mean to.”

“No, no,” Jared assures him. 

Jared hears Jensen exhale sharply. “Good. I just—I kind of didn’t know what to say. I’m so glad you’re not in a combat unit, because messing up that face would be a crime.”

“Um, thanks?” Jared takes his phone off speaker and presses it to his ear. “I’ve got some combat training, ‘cause everybody gets it in BMT, but I’ve never had to use it.”

“BMT?”

“Basic Military Training,” explains Jared. “The military never uses a whole word when an acronym will suffice. The more incomprehensible we are to civilians, the better.”

“Yeah, sets kind of have their own language too,” says Jensen. “I’m sure it would make no sense to an outsider.”

“It kind of sounds like our jobs aren’t that different,” muses Jared. “We’re both stationed far away from home, working in a closed environment that excludes civilians.”

Jensen hums softly. “I never thought of it that way. But yeah, that’s true for me as well.” Jensen pauses. “That almost makes my job sound noble, when really I just dress up in costumes and play make-believe for a living.”

“You do more than that,” insists Jared. “Your job is way more fun and interesting than mine. All I do is monitor airspace, which is incredibly boring most of the time.”

“But it’s important,” replies Jensen. “Way more important than making TV.”

“Still, sometimes I wish I’d trained for air traffic control. At least then I’d feel like I accomplished something at the end of the day.”

“Is it too late to start training for that?”

“No, but I’d have to go to a base in Mississippi for the classes, and I’d have to get permission from my CO.”

“Do you think that would be difficult to do?”

Jared shrugs. “I don’t know. I just—I guess I just don’t really have a lot of ambition.” He takes a deep breath. “But when I’m talking to you, I can’t help thinking about how small and insignificant my life is compared to yours.”

Jensen’s quiet for a long moment. “I certainly hope it’s not something I’ve said, or implied, because _I_ certainly don’t think your life is small or insignificant.”

Jared shakes his head. “No, it didn’t come from you. It’s just my own insecurity, I guess.”

“You are so much more than just your job, Jared,” says Jensen firmly. “You’re smart, you’re gorgeous, you’re kind, you love animals…you’re a great guy. And I hate that you don’t seem to see that in yourself, because I already see it in you and I’ve technically never met you.”

Jared blinks around the sudden wetness in his eyes. “Thank you for that,” he murmurs. “I just—I’ve been alone for an awful long time.”

“I wish I could do more to fix that,” says Jensen. “But I’ll be there Monday night, and then I’m going to show you how much I already care about you.”

“I can’t wait,” Jared chokes out. “It’s gonna be a long week.”

“Tell me about it,” says Jensen. There’s a long pause, and then he continues. “I’ve got to go now, but you can call me tomorrow when you have a minute.”

“I’ll do that,” replies Jared. “Merry Christmas, Jensen. You’re the best present I got this year.”

“Awww, thanks,” says Jensen, and he sounds truly touched. “Merry Christmas, Jared. I’m hoping to give you an even better gift next week.”

Jared smiles. “I’m sure you will.”


	4. In A Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Icarus come to visit Jared.

When the doorbell rings, Jared jumps out of his chair and tries to pretend he hasn’t been nearly jumping out of his skin with anticipation for hours now. He forces himself to stroll to the door instead of running like he wants to. 

When he opens the door, Jensen’s standing there with his little white fluffball in his arms, and fucking hell, he’s even prettier in person. Although Jared saw plenty of Jensen’s modeling photoshoots on Google Images, nothing could have prepared him for the vibrant green eyes, longer and prettier eyelashes than most women Jared knows, and those fucking obscene lips, pink and shining from the cold, and the slight pink flush on his freckle-dusted cheeks. He looks Iike a marble statue of divine perfection given flesh and blood. Jared can’t even speak; the entire English language has left his head except for the words, _God, he’s pretty_.

Jensen’s smile falters. “Jared? Hi, I’m not late, am I?”

Jared swallows hard. “No, uh—come in. Please.” He steps aside, feeling so awkward he wants to hide his face in his hands.

Jensen puts Icarus down on the floor and he trots right up to Jared’s legs and starts sniffing him all over. Jared kneels down, awkwardness forgotten, and lets the teeny fluffball sniff his fingers. Then he gives him some chin scratches and pets, and Icarus snuggles right up to him as if they’re lifelong friends. 

“He likes you,” says Jensen. Jared looks up to see Jensen grinning just as wide as he is. “I knew he would. He’s got good taste.”

Jared stands up and extends a hand. “So do you.” Jensen takes his hand and Jared pulls him in for a hug. Jensen doesn’t hesitate at all, simply folds himself into Jared’s arms like he belongs there. Jared just holds him for a long moment, relishing the feel of another person after so long a drought. He joined the military during the DADT years, and even though it’s been several years since it was discontinued, he still feels the old paranoia and instinct to run from guys who seem too friendly, even when they’re civilians. But Jensen? Jensen’s a different story. 

Jared finally lets go, even though he doesn’t really want to, and Jensen steps back. “So, are you hungry? I’ve got chicken and dumplings in the slow cooker, and I was planning to bake some crescent rolls once you got here.”

Jensen’s eyes brighten. “That sounds amazing. Yeah, I could definitely eat.”

Jared leads Jensen to the kitchen and pops the crescent rolls, already folded and spread out on the tray, into the oven. “Would you like something to drink? Iced tea, lemonade…wine?”

“What kind of wine?”

“I’ve got some California Chardonnay,” answers Jared. “It’s supposed to be good with chicken.”

“That sounds awesome,” says Jensen. 

Jared gestures to the dining room. “Have a seat, I’ll bring it out.”

Jensen sits down at the table. Jared pours two generous glasses of wine and takes them out to the dining room. He hands one to Jensen and sets the other at his own seat. Jensen smiles. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Jared glances at the timer on the kitchen counter. “The rolls will be done in about ten minutes, and then we can eat.”

Jared bustles around, putting butter and salt and pepper on the table and setting it with silverware and bread plates. Jensen finally grabs his wrist before he can go back in the kitchen. “Are you avoiding me?” he asks, point-blank.

Jared bites his lip. “I’m a little nervous,” he replies, which is the understatement of the year. He’s actually terrified that Jensen’s going to realize that Jared isn’t good enough for him.

Jensen smiles and the corners of his eyes crinkle up in the most adorable way. It’s ridiculous, how amazingly gorgeous Jensen is. It’s hard to believe he’s real. “Please don’t be. Underneath the TV star exterior is just another Texas boy who spoils his dog rotten and dotes on his nephew.”

Jared takes a deep breath. “I know. It’s just—you’re _you_. And I’m just me.”

“Well, ‘just you’ is a pretty amazing guy,” says Jensen, standing up. He wraps an arm around Jared’s waist and pulls him close. “One I can easily see myself falling for—if I haven’t already.”

Jared feels his cheeks grow hot. Jensen tilts his head up and kisses his jaw. “You’re smart, and you can cook, and you’re built like a freakin’ tank…” He gently nips at the skin under Jared’s ear. “And oh yeah, you have the brightest smile I’ve ever seen and the most adorable dimples, to boot.”

Jared literally squirms in discomfort at the praise he doesn’t feel he deserves. But Jensen just reaches up and turns Jared’s head so he can capture his lips for a tender kiss. “As far as I’m concerned, you’re perfect,” murmurs Jensen.

They keep making out until the oven timer shrieks, thoroughly wrecking the moment. Jared springs back and rushes to the oven to grab the rolls before they burn. He sets the hot pan on a cooling rack and retrieves two large stoneware bowls from the cupboard. He puts the rolls in a basket and takes it out to the table, then returns to dish up the chicken and dumplings into the bowls. He takes the two bowls into the dining room and when he sets one in front of Jensen, he moans with pleasure. “Man, that smells amazing.”

Jared ducks his head. “Hope it tastes that good.”

Jensen takes a bite and closes his eyes. This time the moaning is almost obscene. “Oh my _God_ , that’s good.”

Jared can’t hide his smile. “Thanks,” he says quietly, and reaches for a roll. He butters it while Jensen takes another pornographic bite. 

They don’t talk much during dinner, preferring to eat quickly and get to the fun stuff sooner. Jensen helps him clean up the dishes and pack up the leftovers, which Jared agrees to let him take when he leaves tomorrow. Jensen gives him a passionate kiss to thank him, which threatens to turn into another make-out session until Jensen draws back and whispers, “Let’s take this upstairs.”

Jared grins and takes Jensen’s hand, leading him up the stairs to his bedroom. It’s dark, but when Jared goes to turn on the light, Jensen stills his hand. “Leave it,” he breathes. “More romantic that way.”

Jared grins. He picks up a lighter and lights the two aromatherapy candles he put on his dresser this morning. “How’s this for romantic?” 

In the low light, Jared can see Jensen’s answering smile. “Perfect.” He crosses his arms over his stomach and pulls his black sweater over his head. Jared removes his t-shirt and steps out of his jeans and boxers. Jensen sheds his own jeans and boxer-briefs and takes a tentative step forward. 

Jared decides to show Jensen just how much gym time he gets in a week and scoops him up in a bridal carry. It’s only a few steps to reach the bed, and lays Jensen out as carefully as he would a porcelain doll. Jensen reaches up and cups his neck, then pulls him down for a bruising kiss. Jared climbs on the bed without breaking the kiss and straddles Jensen’s hips. Jensen throws one leg over Jared’s back and flips him with so little effort that Jensen actually laughs out loud. After a second of catching his breath, Jared does as well.

“That’s my signature move,” says Jensen. “Learned it in the pilot.”

“You do your own stunts?” asks Jared, raising an eyebrow.

“Most of ‘em,” Jensen replies proudly. He presses his lips to Jared’s jaw and kisses a trail down to his stomach. “My own nude scenes, too.”

“You do nude scenes on network TV?”

“It’s 2017,” answers Jensen. “My ass pulled a 3 share last time.”

“I assume that’s a good thing?”

“My ass got better ratings in two minutes than _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._ ’s gotten in two years,” Jensen boasts. 

Jared traces the curve of Jensen’s ass with one hand and then teases at his hole. “I can see why.”

“But your ass—” Jensen runs the tip of a finger around Jared’s hole so lightly that it makes Jared’s hair stand on end. “Your ass is a fucking work of art. You got lube?”

Jared opens the nightstand drawer and pulls out lube and one of the brand-new condoms he just bought yesterday, because his were left over from high school. He hands both to Jensen and Jensen kisses him in thanks. 

Jensen slides one slick finger into Jared’s waiting hole and Jared has to consciously fight to stay relaxed. It’s been a long fucking time since he last did this—way too long, if you want to know the truth. But Jensen’s gentle and patient, easing Jared open with strong, sure fingers. Jared throws his head back and Jensen nips at his neck before turning his attention to Jared’s nipples, teasing one and then the other to hardness with his talented tongue. By that time, he’s got three fingers in Jared’s hole, and Jared’s just about losing his mind. “I’m ready,” he gasps.

Jensen looks up. “You sure?”

Jared nods so hard his hair falls in his eyes. He pushes it back as Jensen rolls the condom onto his thick, leaking cock and slicks it with lube. He enters Jared with care, giving Jared time to adjust as he goes, and Jared’s nerves sing with pleasure at the feeling of being filled up, being cared for, being _loved_.

Jensen pulls back and then hits the sweet spot, and Jared sees white sparks at the edge of his vision. His breathing goes ragged as Jensen starts to fuck him with exquisite care. He’s thrusting as hard and fast as he dares, but Jared still wants more.

“Harder,” Jared breathes, clasping the back of Jensen’s neck and crushing their lips together. Jensen obliges him in both, kissing him hard enough to bruise and fucking him hard enough to rattle the wall. Jared’s senses are overloaded and he can’t focus his attention, he’s just one big ball of tension and excitement. He comes with a bitten-off shout, and Jensen releases his lips and thrusts even faster until he achieves his own release. He collapses next to Jared, panting and trembling with exertion. Jared removes the condom for him and ties it off before tossing it in his bedside trash can. Jensen nods his thanks and tangles his fingers in Jared’s sweat-dampened hair, and when his breathing slows he presses his lips to Jared’s for a lazy, languid kiss.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” breathes Jared when they break apart for air.

Jensen smiles. “Yeah, me too.”

“I wish you didn’t have to leave tomorrow.”

Jensen’s face falls. “Yeah, I do too.”

“When can I see you again?”

“I have a break around Valentine's Day,” replies Jensen. “I’ll come down then.”

“When do you finish for the season?”

“The end of March.” Jensen strokes Jared’s hair. “I usually go back to LA, but maybe I just might have to take a detour.”

“You’d do that for me?”

Jensen kisses him, soft and sweet. “In a heartbeat.”


	5. It's Not Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before shakes Jared up quite a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "write about saying goodbye."

When Jared’s alarm goes off at 0500, Jensen opens one eye to glare at him. “Wh’timez’t?” he mumbles.

“Five,” answers Jared, sitting up and turning it off. “I’m going for a run. You can come if you want, but you don’t have to. Icarus can come, too.”

Jensen scrubs a hand over his eyes and sighs. “Yeah, I should prob’ly wear him out so he sleeps in the car.” He rolls out of bed and stumbles to his suitcase. “Gimme a minute.”

Jared nods. “No problem.” He changes into his running clothes and puts on his sneakers. Jensen’s a little slower to dress, but finally he puts on his own sneakers and digs Icarus’s leash out of his travel bag. “Up and at’ em, boy,” he says, ruffling Icarus’s fur and clipping the leash onto his collar. “We’re going running, because your daddy is in love with a masochist who gets up before dawn.”

Jared chuckles. “I’ve been called worse, believe me. You ready?”

“When we get back, will there be coffee? Like, a gallon of coffee?”

Jared leads him down the stairs and points to the Keurig. “It warms up in, like, two minutes, so yes, there will be coffee.”

“Thank God,” mutters Jensen. 

Jared nudges Jensen and Icarus out the front door and locks it behind them. “I normally do five miles, but I’ll take pity on you.” 

“You sit in a control room all day. What do you need to run five miles a day for?” huffs Jensen as they set off. Jared lets Jensen set the pace, which is slower than Jared would normally go, but not embarrassingly so.

“You said my ass was a work of art,” answers Jared. “Gotta keep it that way.”

“Sure, throw that back in my face.” They round the corner and start up the long hill towards the main road. There’s no talking after that, just Jensen’s puffing and Jared’s more measured breaths. Icarus seems more than willing to keep up with them, even on his tiny little cockapoo legs, but he slows down the further up the hill they go. By the time they hit the top, Jared is barely jogging. There’s about a half mile of straightaway before the hill slopes down and meets the main road. 

They take the straightaway at a medium clip and speed up as they get further down the hill. Jared knows a shortcut to get them back to the complex, so the only run another mile on the main road before heading home. It’s less than half as long as Jared’s normal route, but he doesn’t mind. He’s just glad Jensen’s a good sport.

When they get back, Jared tosses Jensen a towel to wipe his face and turns on the Keurig. He tosses Jensen a cold bottle of water first, which he downs in one go. Jared downs a bottle as well and tosses both of them in the recycling bin. Jensen retrieves Icarus’s folding water dish and pours it full of tap water. Icarus practically dives headfirst into it. He slops it all over the floor, but Jared doesn’t mind. He’s got towels. By then, the Keurig’s ready, and Jared opens the drawer where he keeps the K-cups. “Butter toffee, French vanilla, or hazelnut?” he asks.

“All of the above,” replies Jensen. “But French vanilla first.”

Jared pulls out an oversized mug and makes Jensen the biggest cup the machine allows. Jensen takes it with exaggerated care and breathes in the scent before taking a sip. “Not bad.”

“I read about your coffee addiction,” says Jared. “Now I see what they were talking about.”

“It’s not an addiction,” protests Jensen. “It’s an appreciation.”

“Sure it is,” replies Jared. “If I made you choose between coffee and my dick, which would you choose?”

Jensen raises an eyebrow. “Are you offering your dick?”

Jared puts another mug under the spout and brews a medium cup of hazelnut for himself. “I was joking, but if you really want it…”

Jensen slides a hand around Jared’s waist and kisses his jaw with coffee-heated lips. “Coffee or your dick? My answer is ‘yes’.”

Jared chuckles and Jensen noses at his stubbled jawline before taking another long draught of coffee. Jared’s cup fills, and he pours powdered creamer in it and stirs it up. “Sacrilege,” mutters Jensen. 

“It keeps longer,” Jared explains.

“Respect the coffee, Jared,” says Jensen. “Go half-and-half or go home.”

“And what if I don’t?”

“Then I’m gonna have to send you to your room and teach you some respect,” answers Jensen in a low, husky voice that shoots straight to Jared’s dick. 

“Do we have time?” asks Jared. “We still need to shower, and you wanted to get on the road early.”

“Lucky for you, I’m a master of multitasking.” Jensen nips at Jared’s throat, alternating little teasing touches with sips of his coffee. “Finish your coffee and we’ll hit the shower.”

“Screw the coffee,” mumbles Jared, setting his mug down on the counter.

“Even _I’m_ not that addicted to coffee.” Jensen lightly bites down at the junction of Jared’s neck and shoulder. “I’d rather screw you.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Jared grasps Jensen’s wrist and pulls him toward the stairs. He sheds his sweaty hoodie on the way, tossing it carelessly over the banister. Jensen follows suit, shrugging out of his track jacket and throwing it down at the foot of the stairs. Both of them pull t-shirts over their heads and drop those on the stairs as well. By the time they get to the bathroom, they’re down to just sweatpants and boxers. Jared turns on the hot water as they both shuck those as well. Jared adjusts the temperature and slides open the curtain. “After you.”

Jensen climbs into the bathtub and allows Jared to follow suit. Jared pulls the shower curtain closed and Jensen captures Jared’s lips for a bruising kiss as he slides one hand down Jared’s abs to his half-hard cock, twisting and massaging until he’s fully hard. 

Then, before Jared knows what’s happening, he sinks to his knees and takes Jared’s cock between his lips. Jared braces himself against the tile wall as Jensen runs the tip of his tongue around the underside of the sensitized head, making Jared’s knees go slightly weak. He fists a hand in Jensen’s wet hair while Jensen takes more of Jared’s impressive length into his mouth. 

Jensen presses one finger behind Jared’s balls as he swallows as much of Jared’s cock as he can take in. He laves a thick stripe up the underside of Jared’s shaft and then flicks the tip of his tongue over the slit in a motion that makes Jared see stars. Jared drops his head back, letting water sluice down his chin and onto the top of Jensen’s head. Jensen teases the head with that talented tongue until Jared can barely see straight. He thrusts deep into Jensen’s mouth, forcing him to slacken his lips and let Jared in. He cups a hand around Jared’s ass and pulls him in even closer, so Jared takes that as Jensen’s blessing and starts to fuck Jensen’s mouth. 

Jensen takes him in almost all the way, to the point that Jared’s slit hits the soft tissue at the back of Jensen’s throat, but he seems willing, so Jared continues to fuck Jensen’s mouth till he’s right on the brink of orgasm. Then he pulls out so he can come right onto Jensen’s chin and chest. He pulls Jensen up to standing and allows the stream of water to wash it away. 

Jensen’s jacking his own dick, but Jared stills his hand. “Let me,” he whispers, and grasps the shaft with tender but firm pressure. He jerks Jensen hard and fast, relishing Jensen’s little moans and sighs. Jensen presses his lips to Jared’s, still with the salty tang of Jared’s precome, and Jared plunges his tongue into Jensen’s mouth as he brings Jensen to the brink of his own orgasm with his hands. Jensen drops his head back and lets out a shuddering cry as he comes all over Jared’s hand and arm. Jared lets it wash away in the spray of the shower and kisses Jensen with all the passion and love that he feels. Then he reaches for the shampoo and tenderly washes Jensen’s hair. 

Jensen follows suit, washing Jared’s hair for him, and then they soap each other up and take turns rinsing off. As Jared shuts the water off, he kisses Jensen, this time with the desperation of being soon left behind. They both towel off and head back to Jared’s room to get dressed.

Icarus is waiting for them in the room, so they both stop to give him pets and belly rubs. “I wish you didn’t have to leave,” says Jared, running a hand through the damp tufts of Jensen’s hair, so soft without the gel in it. 

“I don’t want to leave either,” says Jensen, standing up and pulling Jared in for a tender kiss. “But I have to go back to work.”

Jared breaks the kiss and presses his forehead to Jensen’s. “I don’t want to say goodbye yet.”

“It’s not goodbye,” murmurs Jensen, cupping the back of Jared’s neck. “It’s just ‘see you later’.”

Jared frowns. “That’s the same thing.”

“No, it’s not,” argues Jensen. “One’s final, the other’s not. This is not goodbye. Not by a long shot. I’m _going_ to see you again, as soon as I possibly can.”

Jared nods. “I know. It’s just—”

Jensen presses a finger over Jared’s lips. “Shhhh, listen to me. You know how you said you wanted to go to air traffic control school?”

Jared nods dubiously. “Yeah, so…?”

“So, it’s only 72 days of technical training,” says Jensen. “That’s less than three months. By the time I get done filming for the season, you’ll be done. Then you apply to the base in Tacoma. You’ll only be a few hours away.”

Jared shakes his head. “Jensen, I can’t. I can’t just—”

“Yes, you can.” Jensen looks him in the eye, and the determination there makes Jared lose his resolve. “You need this, Jared. You want to be more than just a radar guy, right? I want to be more than just a guy who plays pretend for a living. We can grow up together.”

Jared swallows past the sudden lump in his throat. “It’s just—I never thought—”

“You think too much,” interrupts Jensen, kissing his nose. “Stop thinking and start doing.”

Jared rolls his eyes. “You’re not gonna let this go, are you?”

Jensen grins. “No, I’m not. So you might as well just give in.”

Jared shakes his head. “Fine. I’ll talk to my CO on Wednesday.”

“Good.” Jensen gives him a sweet, tender kiss as his reward. “I gotta go. But I’ll see you again next month—and you better be in Mississippi by then.”

Jared chuckles. “I’ll try.”

“Good.” Jensen kisses the tip of his nose. “And I’ll try not to cry myself to sleep every night.”

“Surely you’re tougher than that. You are a superhero, after all.”

“I’m a criminal who steals other people’s powers.” Jensen smacks Jared’s ass lightly. “But I’m a good guy deep down.”

“You are a good guy,” replies Jared. “You’re the best guy I know.”

“Same goes for you.” Jensen reluctantly moves to his suitcase and gets dressed. “I’ll call you when I get back to my condo.”

“I’ll be counting the seconds.” Jared goes to get dressed as well. Icarus bounds around both their legs until Jensen finally breaks down and pets him. 

“It’s not goodbye,” says Jensen as he stands on Jared’s porch with his suitcase and Icarus’s leash. “It’s just ‘see you later’.”

“Then I’ll see you later.” Jared kisses him, mindful of the energetic ball of fur hopping around their ankles. 

“I’ll see you in six weeks,” replies Jensen. “Stay out of trouble.”

“You too.”

Jensen quirks an eyebrow and smirks. “Trouble’s my middle name.”

“Well, don’t go punching any paparazzi or anything.”

“I’m a perfect gentleman,” says Jensen, sounding wounded. 

Jared grins. “Yeah, you are.”

“And you’re the next best thing to an officer.” Jensen steps off the porch. “So I think we’ve got it made.”

“Drive safely,” calls Jared as Jensen belts Icarus into the front seat.

“Always do,” Jensen calls back. “Don’t get too lonely without me.”

Jared’s breath hitches. “Can’t promise that,” he replies, voice breaking.

“Well, then, just don’t do anything stupid.” Jensen grins at him and blows him a kiss. “I’ll call you tomorrow. Until then, you’re just gonna have to jerk off to my modeling photos.”

Jared’s eyes widen. “How did you know?”

“You’re not the first, you won’t be the last,” Jensen shouts, but it’s with good-natured self-deprecation. “Take care of yourself.”

“You too.”

Jensen waves and climbs into the driver’s seat. He pulls away from the curb and honks the horn. Jared waves and stays on the porch until long after he’s out of sight.

He’s got a lot to do in the next six weeks.


	6. 2,610 Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared FaceTimes Jensen from the barracks in Mississippi.

The phone rings five times, and just as Jared is thinking up what to say to Jensen’s voicemail, Jensen answers the FaceTime call, dropping into the frame a little breathlessly. “Hey, Jared. Sorry, I was outside with Icarus and didn’t take my phone.”

“That’s okay,” says Jared. “But I’m glad you picked up. How is Icarus?”

“I got him clipped the other day,” replies Jensen. “He’s improved from ‘used dust mop’ to ‘walking marshmallow’.”

Jared chuckles. “That’s a good thing?”

“He seems happy enough.” Jensen turns and calls Icarus to him. He hoists him up in front of the camera. “Say hi, boy.”

“Hi, Icarus,” Jared says with a grin. Icarus yips, clearly confused at Jared’s 2-d presence. “You takin’ care of your daddy for me?”

“Yeah, he is,” says Jensen, smiling fondly. Icarus squirms and Jensen ducks out of frame to set him down on the floor. Jared hears the shuffling sound of Icarus trotting off to another room. 

“Give him a belly rub for me.”

“Will do.” Jensen’s face returns to the frame. “How are you doing? How’s Mississippi?”

“I forgot how shitty the barracks are,” complains Jared. “If you’re gonna come visit me here, we’re gonna have to find a room, ‘cause I’ve got three bunkmates right now. They’re all still at dinner, luckily.”

“Man, that sucks,” says Jensen. “Aside from that, how is it? How are your classes?”

“I like them,” says Jared. “We’ve mostly been going over real basic stuff that I deal with every day, so it’s not that interesting yet. But soon we’re going to get into meteorology and control systems.”

“So you feel like you did the right thing?”

Jared smiles. “Yes, and I wouldn’t have done it if not for you, so thank you. I really owe you one.”

“Oh, I’ll collect,” replies Jensen with a satisfied smirk. “Soon as you’re settled in Tacoma, we’re christening every single room of your new place.”

Jared laughs. “We’re gonna need a hell of a lot of coffee.”

“Coffee’s your department. Leave the rest to me.” Jensen winks and Jared feels his cheeks grow hot.

Jared runs a hand through his hair. “I gotta keep this clean, the guys could come in at any minute.”

Jensen’s face falls. “Yeah, sorry. Man, you’re right, barracks are the worst.”

“I can’t wait to move out of here.” Jared’s face brightens. “Oh, I didn’t tell you the best part of Discovery Village. They allow pets!”

“That’s great!” replies Jensen. “You’re gonna pick up your dogs, then?”

Jared nods, beaming. “I’m so glad I put my stuff in storage in San Antonio, because I can grab the dogs while I’m there and just take them and my stuff all at once.”

Jensen’s answering smile is surprisingly soft. “I’m happy for you. I know you miss them.” He sobers. “They’re huge, though. Do they pick on smaller dogs?”

Jared shakes his head. “Icarus is totally safe. They’re as gentle as they come. They live with three cats and two guinea pigs at my brother’s place and they’re way nicer to the cats than the cats are to them.”

“Good.” Jensen looks relieved. “Your place gonna be big enough for two huge dogs _and_ you, Sasquatch?”

“Probably not, but I’ll make it work.” Jared grins. “I can’t wait for you to meet them. They’re total sweethearts—they’ll love you. Both of you.”

“I’m sure I’ll love them too,” says Jensen in a soft voice. “If you love them, that’s good enough for me.”

Jared smiles. Sometimes he can’t believe how amazing Jensen is. “It’s gonna be a long ten weeks.”

“Yeah, I know.” Jensen sighs. “But I’ll be down there in another month. I’m flying down there just for you, y’know.”

“I know, and I appreciate that, I really do,” says Jared. “I’ve got a countdown on my phone, actually.”

Jensen’s eyes light up. “Really? What app did you use?”

Jared tells him. “I gotta download that later,” Jensen tells him. “I’ll do it right after we hang up.”

Jared hears a key in the lock. “Shit, my bunkmates are back. I gotta go.”

“I love you,” says Jensen with a smile. He kisses his fingertips and touches the screen. “I’ll talk to you later. Hang in there.”

The door opens. “I love you too,” says Jared, touching his fingers to Jensen’s on the screen. “I’ll call you.”

“You better.” Jensen grins, waves, and ends the call.

Jared turns on his countdown app. Right now there’s 20 days, 19 hours, and 56 minutes before Jensen gets there. He’s got 29,994 minutes to wait until he sees Jensen in the flesh again. It seems like an impossibly long time. Especially since he only gets 2,610 minutes with Jensen before Jensen has to fly back to Vancouver. That’s 156,600 seconds, and Jared’s going to make every one of them count.


	7. Master of My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen visits Jared at the base in Mississippi.

Jared curls up on his bunk with his laptop and turns on Jensen’s show. The five most recent episodes stream on Hulu and the first season is on Netflix, so it’s a little expensive to catch up, but it’s worth it. The theme song comes on just as Brock and Colin burst through the door.

“Are you watching that fuckin’ show again?” Brock throws his gym bag on the floor in front of his bunk. 

“What the fuck do you care?” Jared retorts. Living in the barracks has increased his daily profanity usage by about seven thousand percent. 

“It’s fuckin’ gay, and it’s gonna make me fuckin’ gay from hearin’ that shit.” Brock kicks off his boots. 

Jared grabs his headphones and plugs them in. For the next forty-two minutes, as far as he’s concerned, his fucking immature bunkmates don’t exist. 

_Syphon_ , which is the name of both the show and Jensen’s superhero character, is a surprisingly good show for something that runs on Fox. It’s got a bit of an X-Men vibe to it, because Jensen can steal other superheroes’ powers and he lives in a city with, like, ten thousand superpowered characters. There are hero teams and villain teams, but Jensen’s character, Kane Britton, isn’t on any team but his own. He’s basically a shadow operative/mercenary, and it’s pretty damn cool. He also plays a nerdy tech guy named Lewis (the character’s middle name) as his civilian alter ego and he’s surprisingly convincing as a shy, geeky fanboy with no social skills. Jensen is a really great actor. 

Jensen’s plane lands in two hours. Jared’s got a reservation at the base hotel for an hour after that. Even the show isn’t enough to distract Jared from his excitement and anxiety. He’s sure the base hotel is nothing like the fancy hotels that Jensen’s used to. It’s clean and warm, but spartan, and Biloxi isn’t exactly the height of urban civilization. He just hopes Jensen won’t be too disappointed.

The show ends and Jared turns off Hulu. He goes to the communal bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. He paces around the halls for a while, drifting between the community room and the laundry room. 

Finally, it’s time to pick Jensen up from the airport. He signs out his car and picks up Jensen’s guest pass on his way out. He tucks it behind his sun visor and heads to the airport.

Jensen looks way too amazingly gorgeous for someone who just spent six hours on a plane. His face lights up with that thousand-watt smile and the corners of his eyes crinkle up in that adorable way that makes Jared’s stomach flutter. Jared barely manages to keep himself from running to meet Jensen as he steps off the escalator with his suitcase. 

He throws his arms around Jensen. He smells great, too. It’s not even fair. Jensen draws back and crushes his lips to Jared’s. “I missed you so much,” he breathes.

“Me too.” Jared finally lets Jensen come up for air, and Jensen immediately takes his hand. Jared leads him out of the airport to his car and throws Jensen’s suitcase in the trunk.

“How was the flight?” asks Jared once they’re on the road back to base.

“Long.” Jensen leans back in the seat. “The wifi was down, so I couldn’t do anything on my iPad except read my Kindle books. I finished one and started a new one, though.”

“That’s cool.” Jared makes a right turn. “I hope you weren’t expecting to do any sightseeing. We pretty much have to get right back to base to check in at the hotel.” Jared snorts. “Not like there’s anything to see.”

“Food?” asks Jensen. 

“There’s a cafe that civilians are allowed to use,” replies Jared. “After we check in we can head there.” He pulls down the guest pass. “They’ll want to see this and your license when we get to the base perimeter.”

Jensen accepts the pass. He digs out his wallet and pulls out his license. Jared plucks it out of his fingers. “Fuck, how do you manage to look good in a DMV photo?” he sputters, tossing it into Jensen’s lap.

Jensen laughs. “I’ve got skills. The clerk actually slipped me her number along with the new license.”

Jared shakes his head. “Unbelievable.”

Jensen sets the two cards in the cup holder and clasps Jared’s shoulder. “You know, you look really goddamn hot in that uniform. Never knew I had a thing for camouflage.”

“These stupid things?” Jared looks down at his BDUs. “I hate these. Everybody hates these.”

“I don’t.” Jensen traces a fingertip down Jared’s arm to his wrist and then down his arm to his ribs and finally ends at his crotch. “Can’t wait to get ‘em off, though.”

Jared grins. “Yeah, I’ve been dreaming about that moment for six weeks now.”

They get back to the base and easily get past security. Jared takes his car back to the lot and the two of them walk to the hotel and Jared checks them in. They drop Jensen’s suitcase and Jared’s overnight bag off and head to Legends Cafe. They eat quickly, not wanting to waste what little time they have before Jensen has to fly back for work on Monday morning.

They don’t walk hand-in-hand back to the hotel because Jared doesn’t want to give his idiot bunkmates any ammunition, so once they’ve locked the door behind them, Jared pounces on Jensen and kisses him breathless.

Jensen maneuvers them to the nearest bed and turns Jared so his back is to the mattress. Then he sweep-kicks Jared’s legs out from underneath him and throws him down on the bed. It’s kind of ridiculously hot, getting manhandled by Jensen, and Jared’s almost fully hard already.

Jensen grabs Jared’s knees and helps him shift to the head of the bed. Then Jensen jumps on top of him and starts unbuttoning his BDU jacket. “At ease, airman,” purrs Jensen, and Jared never thought anyone could make that order sexy. Apparently he was wrong. 

Jared reaches up to unbutton Jensen’s flannel shirt, but Jensen knocks his hands away. “I’m the CO here,” says Jensen in his low, raspy superhero voice. “Stand down or be flogged.”

It shouldn’t be hot, but it really, really is. Jared’s blood runs hot as Jensen lazily removes his jacket and unties his boots. Then Jensen strips Jared’s t-shirt off and slides off his BDU pants and boxers. Now Jared’s fully naked and fully hard while Jensen’s still completely dressed. “That’s not fair,” says Jared. “I’m a little exposed here.”

“I’ll catch up.” Jensen unbuttons his shirt with one hand while unfastening his jeans with the other. In a matter of seconds, he’s naked too, his thick, freckled cock curving up towards his navel. Jared licks his lips and Jensen doesn’t miss it. 

Jensen straddles Jared’s hips, pressing their cocks together and pumping them both in one hand. Jensen thumbs a bead of precome off Jared’s slit and smears it across Jared’s belly. Then he runs a hand up Jared’s abs to his chest and takes a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He teases it into hardness, then turns his attention to the other nipple by taking it between his teeth. He bites down just hard enough to send an electric shock of pleasure straight to Jared’s groin. Jared gasps, dropping his head back, and Jensen rubs his thumb across Jared’s lips before covering them with his own and plunging his tongue deep into Jared’s mouth. 

Jared finally has to break the kiss to breathe, and Jensen turns his attention to Jared’s cock. He takes it between his lips, flicking his tongue over the slit and making sparks explode in Jared’s field of vision. He laves a thick stripe down Jared’s shaft and takes as much of Jared’s length into his mouth as he can manage. Jared’s hips buck and Jensen nods his encouragement. Jared fucks Jensen’s mouth as Jensen presses a finger behind Jared’s balls and starts to tease. Just when Jared’s about to lose it, Jensen releases Jared’s cock and produces a bottle of lube from somewhere. He presses it into Jared’s hand. “Prep me,” he rasps, flipping open the cap.

“For what?”

“For riding you.” Jensen squeezes lube onto Jared’s fingers. “Do it.”

Jared presses one slick finger into Jensen’s hole. Jensen’s eyes fall closed and he breathes hard through his nose. He presses past the ring of muscle and Jensen gasps. “Another.”

Jared adds another finger with caution, but Jensen’s clearly impatient, so he starts to scissor and Jensen throws his head back. “Yeah, like that.” 

Jared adds another finger, but Jensen’s had enough. “Just do it,” he hisses, shoving an unwrapped condom into Jared’s hand. 

Jared rolls the condom onto his hot, heavy cock and eases it into Jensen’s hole. Jensen moans deep in his throat and sits back, pushing Jared even further in. “Fuck me,” he gasps. “I can take it.”

Jared thrusts upwards with care, but Jensen digs his fingers into Jared’s shoulders to urge him on. Jared pulls back and thrusts in further, almost all the way in, and Jensen groans in satisfaction. “Yeah, tha’ss’it.”

Jared digs his heels into the mattress and drills Jensen as hard as he can, which seems to be what Jensen craves. Jensen’s relaxed but energetic, riding Jared like a fucking pro. He’s never seen this side of Jensen before, but he loves it. Jensen’s obviously in shape from the demands of his job, and Jared’s in equal or better shape, so it works remarkably well. Jared grips the mattress with both hands as Jensen grips Jared’s shoulders hard enough to leave bruises. Luckily, they’ll be under his shirt and jacket. They’re both smart enough not to leave marks where they’ll be seen by others.

Jensen’s thighs quiver with exertion and Jared steadies his hips with his hands, taking some of the burden onto his own muscles. He thrusts even harder, so close to his own release that he can almost taste it. He hits home once, twice, three times in quick succession and that’s it, he comes like a fucking freight train, electric sizzling along his nerve endings and red light exploding behind his eyes. Jensen comes a few seconds later, shooting ropes of pearly white come onto Jared’s belly. Jared pulls out and disposes of the condom as Jensen collapses next to him, loose-limbed and sated. Their ragged breaths mingle and run together as they both struggle for air. “Holy fuck,” gasps Jared.

“You liked that?”

Jared nods, brushing a hand through Jensen’s sweat-soaked hair. “Didn’t think I had that in me.”

“I knew you did,” replies Jensen with a halfhearted smirk. “You’re young, you’re fit, you’re horny…it works.”

“Guess so.” Jared brushes damp hair off his forehead. “Who knew BDUs were such a turn-on?”

“You’re the biggest turn-on there is,” says Jensen, kissing Jared’s forehead. 

Jared grins. “You’re not so bad yourself.” He rolls off the side of the bed. “I’m gonna clean up. You want some water?”

“Love some.” Jensen sprawls out on his back in Jared’s warm spot.

Jared rinses off and comes back with two glasses of cold water. Jensen downs his in two gulps and drops his head back onto the pillow immediately. Jared takes more time with his, but finishes it fairly quickly and cuddles up to Jensen. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

Jensen kisses Jared’s cheek. “Me too. I can’t wait till you graduate.”

“Only seven more weeks,” says Jared. He presses his chin to Jensen’s forehead and strokes Jensen’s arm with one hand. “And then it’s on to the Pacific Northwest.”

“You’ll love it there.” Jensen rubs slow circles on Jared’s belly. “The weather sucks, but the scenery’s gorgeous.”

“Not as gorgeous as you,” Jared points out.

“Few things are,” says Jensen with a teasing smirk. He traces a line up Jared’s sternum to his chin and then the tip of his nose. “But you’re pretty far up there.”

“Me? I’m nothin’ special.”

Jensen pushes up on one elbow and taps the tip of Jared’s nose. “Don’t sell yourself short, Sasquatch.” He kisses Jared, slow and soft. “You’re the hottest damn soldier I’ve ever seen.”

“How many soldiers have you seen?”

Jensen chuckles. “One.”

“So you’re biased.”

Jensen shakes his head. “Hardly. We walked around this base for what, forty-five minutes? Didn’t see a single guy half as hot as you.”

“Point taken.” Jared kisses the tip of Jensen’s nose. “But I bet you weren’t looking very hard.”

“You’re very distracting.” Jensen kisses Jared’s jawline and then starts doing a thing with his tongue and the shell of Jared’s ear that makes all of Jared’s hair stand on end.

“You’re the fuckin’ master of distraction.”

“I’m the fuckin’ master of a lot of things.”

Jared presses his lips to Jensen’s. “First and foremost, my heart.”


	8. But You Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared calls Jensen from the road, and things are said that can't be taken back.

Jared puts his laptop in his carry-on bag and glances around the dorm room. He didn’t bring much beyond the required gear, so packing didn’t take very long. Colin and Nick are both playing on their phones, but they look up when he opens the door. “Good luck, dude,” says Nick. “See you around.”

“Yeah, see ya,” says Colin. 

“Thanks,” replies Jared. He shoulders his bag. “Bye.”

Once he closes the door, he grins. He’s finally free of this stupid base and his stupid bunkmates. It’s a long drive home to San Antonio, but he’s got a few extra days of leave before he has to report in at McChord, so he plans to enjoy some down time at his parents’ place. He plans to drive half of it tonight and then stop at a motel, and then he can get to San Antonio by lunchtime tomorrow.

Once he’s cleared the base perimeter, Jared plugs his phone in and activates the hands-free setting. Then he asks Siri to call Jensen.

Jensen answers on the third ring. “Hey, Jared! You left the base yet?”

“Just did,” replies Jared with a grin. “I’m so glad to be done with that place, you have no idea.”

“Well, I’m happy that you’re happy,” says Jensen. “How long is the drive?”

“I’m doing four hours tonight and five tomorrow,” answers Jared. “It’s not too bad.”

“That’s good.” 

“How are things up there?” asks Jared.

“Okay, I guess,” says Jensen. “Brutal episode this week. Getting fake beat to shit is a lot harder than it looks.”

Jared frowns. “But you’re okay, right?”

“I’m a little bruised, but I’ll live.”

“That’s not encouraging,” replies Jared.

“We’re all professionals,” replies Jensen. “We’re following all the safety protocols. I’m okay, I promise.”

“You better stay that way,” says Jared in a low voice.

Jensen chuckles. “Or what? You’re gonna come up here and kick everybody’s ass?”

“If I have to.”

“Relax, Mama Bear.” Jared can see Jensen’s smirk in his mind’s eye. “We’re done shooting the finale tomorrow, and then they’re filming Misha’s spotlight episode, so I’m only on the call sheet for one day and then I’m done for the season.”

Jared grins. “Which means we get to spend the summer together.”

“Indeed it does,” agrees Jensen. “In another ten days we’ll be able to start christening your new house.”

“I’ve been reading fanfiction for your show,” says Jared. “Got quite a few ideas for stuff we can try.”

“Tell me you’re not serious,” groans Jensen. 

“‘Fraid so.” Jared smirks, even though he knows Jensen can’t see him. “I’m an actual gay man and I hadn’t heard of half that shit.”

“I can’t believe you’re reading fanfiction.” Jensen sighs. “Misha’s always printing out the kinky shit and posting it around the set.”

“Does he not realize that most of it involves him?”

Jensen snorts. “He doesn’t really care. But then, his wife did write a sex guide for threesomes, so I guess he’s already seen it all.” He pauses. “What kind of ideas?”

“Oh, you know…positions, props, toys, those kinds of things.”

“Oh really?” Jensen’s voice slips into a lower octave. “Well then, guess I better stock up on the essentials.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Jared shakes his head. “We gotta stop this shit before I start getting hard.”

Jensen laughs. “‘Specially since I’m not there to give you road head.”

“Exactly,” replies Jared with a sigh. “And I’m not gonna attempt to jack off behind the wheel. I don’t love you _that_ much.”

There’s a long moment of silence. “But you do—love me?” asks Jensen in a small voice.

 _Shit_. “I’m sorry, it just kinda slipped out.” Jared swallows hard. “Just—just forget it.”

“What if I don’t want to forget it?” Jensen’s voice gets stronger. “What if I’ve been wanting to say it, but haven’t because I wasn’t sure if you felt the same way?”

Jared smiles and sinks back against the seat in relief. “Then I’d stop apologizing and just say it outright.” His smile stretches even wider. “I love you, Jensen.”

“I love you too, Jared.” He hears Jensen’s door creak. “I gotta go let Icarus out, so I’ll let you go, but call me when you get to your parents’ house.”

“I will,” promises Jared. “I can’t wait to see you again.”

“Me either. I’m counting down the days.”

“So am I.” Jared merges onto the highway. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Love you.”

“Love you too. Have a good night.” The line clicks off.

Jared puts the car on cruise control and settles into his seat. Only ten more days until all his dreams come true.


	9. It's Only Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen arrives at Jared's house in Tacoma.

Jared’s been in his new house for approximately 37 hours, but until Jensen steps over the threshold, it doesn’t feel like home. 

Of course, Jensen’s brought Icarus with him and Harley and Sadie immediately dive for the tiny newcomer, sniffing every inch of him and dancing around like marionettes. Icarus seems a bit overwhelmed, so Jensen scoops him up and cuddles him close to his chest. However, as tall as Jared’s babies are, this doesn’t do much to distract them. 

“They’re just enthusiastic,” says Jared, clamping a hand down on both their necks.

Jensen nuzzles Icarus’s head with his chin. “He’s okay. Just surprised him, that’s all.” 

Jared snaps his fingers. “Bed. Now.” Harley and Sadie slink off to their giant denim beds. “Maybe you should put him in my room.”

“He’ll be okay.” Jensen sets Icarus on Jared’s battered brown recliner. He sniffs the pillow all over and then flops down on his belly. “He’s settling in already.”

“There’s ribs in the slow cooker, and I’ve got potatoes roasting in the oven,” says Jared, extending a hand to take Jensen’s suitcase and backpack. “Have a seat at the table. I’ll be right back.”

Jared stashes Jensen’s luggage in his bedroom and grins when he sees the package on the bed. Tonight is gonna be amazing, if all goes well.

When he gets back downstairs, Jensen is in the kitchen uncapping bottles of the local microbrew he picked up at the corner store. He offers one to Jared. Jared clinks the neck of his bottle against Jensen’s. “To the first amazing night of many in this house.”

“Cheers.” Jensen takes a long swig of the beer. “Hey, that’s pretty good for hipster beer.”

“Not everybody in Tacoma is a hipster,” argues Jared.

“Only because y’all are here.” Jensen points his bottle at Jared. “Pretty sure they don’t let hipsters in the Armed Forces.”

Jared laughs. “Yeah, they wouldn’t last very long in BMT. Plus, no manbuns or neckbeards allowed.”

“I bet you could rock a manbun,” muses Jensen. “Too bad you can’t grow your hair any longer than that.”

“Believe me, I already get shit for having it this long,” replies Jared. “My COs whip out the rulers all the time. I have to get it trimmed every three weeks to keep it within regulation.”

Jensen trails his fingers through Jared’s hair. “Crying shame. You’ve got great hair.”

“When I retire, I’m never cutting it again.” Jared chuckles. “I’m going full-on Gandalf, beard and all.”

Jensen raises an eyebrow. “I don’t know how I feel about that.”

“Well, you got a long time to figure it out.” The oven timer buzzes. “Have a seat, the potatoes are done.”

Jared dishes up the ribs, which are pretty much falling off the bone, and the potatoes and adds some Spanish corn from the stove. By the time he gets it to the table, Jensen’s practically drooling.

Jensen takes one bite of the meat and moans out loud. “Oh my God, this is better than your dick.”

“I still have some of the sauce,” replies Jared with a smirk.

Jensen looks up, eyes wide. “I might actually hold you to that.”

“I got other plans,” says Jared in a low voice.

“Oh really?” Jensen’s eyebrows shoot toward his hairline. “Do tell.”

“It’s a surprise.” Jared takes a bite of corn and washes it down with beer. “But you’ll like it.”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” replies Jensen. “But if it’s anything like your cooking, I might have to move in here.”

Jared’s cheeks heat up. “You’d have to marry me to qualify.”

Jensen sucks some meat off the bone in a way that’s more than a little obscene. “Not out of the question.” He smirks. “I could get used to this.”

Jared nearly chokes on his potato. “Moving a little fast there, aren’t we?”

“I’m a TV star. That’s how we roll.”

Jared shakes his head. “Let me at least become an officer first, okay?”

“That’s where you get to wear the fancy uniform, right?”

Jared chuckles. “That’s part of it, yeah.”

Jensen looks him up and down. “Do they make dress uniforms in Sasquatch size?”

“You better hope they do, or I’m gonna show up naked to our wedding.”

Jensen actually does choke on his food then. He coughs a few times and pounds his chest with one fist. “Fuck, don’t _do_ that!”

“Sorry.” Jared reaches over and taps Jensen’s back a few times. “You okay now?”

Jensen nods. “No more n-word at the dinner table, capisce?”

“Got it.” Jared finishes his beer. 

The rest of the meal passes uneventfully. Jared rinses the dishes and puts them in the dishwasher, and then he pours himself a generous shot of 151 and adds Coke to it. He takes it up to the bedroom with them. He stops Jensen outside the door. “Gimme a minute, okay?”

Jensen starts unbuttoning his shirt. “One minute.”

Jared hooks the straps of the sex swing over the door. It’s supposedly rated for up to 300 pounds, and Jensen’s less than 2/3rds of that, so he figures it should work. He opens the door less than halfway and seizes Jensen’s wrist, pulling him inside and slamming it behind him. Then he slaps the mask over Jensen’s eyes and slides the strap over his head.

“What the—”

Jared puts his hand over Jensen’s mouth. “I’m in charge now,” he says in his best drill sergeant voice. He finishes unbuttoning Jensen’s shirt and pulls it off, then slips Jensen’s undershirt over his head and removes his jeans and boxers. “You’re in my world now.”

“I don’t know what this is,” says Jensen, “but it’s really fuckin’ hot.”

“You steal other people’s powers, right?” Jared guides Jensen to the back of the door. “Now I’m stealing yours.” He wraps the wrist cuffs around Jensen’s wrists and pulls the straps taut, yanking his wrists above his head. Jensen’s getting hard already, and Jared’s pretty much there too. 

He wraps the leg straps around Jensen’s thighs and draws them taut, lifting Jensen off the ground. Jensen’s face goes pale. “This is safe, right?”

“Far as I know.” Jared guides Jensen’s hands to the handles and clasps his fingers around them. “Hold on tight, babe, ‘cause it’s gonna be bumpy from here on out.”

Jensen’s cock is flushed deep red and leaking, so Jared bends down and flicks his tongue over the slit, tasting the bitter tang of precome. Jensen grips the handles so hard his knuckles turn white, but Jared isn’t inclined to rush this. It’s quite a switch, having Jensen completely at his mercy, and he has to admit that it’s partly just the thought of how completely unlikely it is that his character would ever get into this situation that’s driving some of this. He’s read a lot of Kane slashfic, and Kane is a total dom. Luckily, Jensen doesn’t seem to be.

Jared kneels down and takes Jensen’s cock into his mouth. He traces the underside of the head with the tip of his tongue, and Jensen groans loudly. “Fuckin’ tease.”

Jared laves a thick stripe down the shaft to the base of Jensen’s cock and then circles it with his tongue. He starts to suck and he can feel that Jensen wants to thrust further into Jared’s mouth but he has no leverage. Jared draws back until he’s got the head of Jensen’s cock between his lips and then runs the tip of his tongue along the underside one more time. He flutters his tongue over the slit and Jensen cries out. Jared releases Jensen’s cock and covers Jensen’s mouth with his own. He thrusts his tongue past Jensen’s lips, mingling the salt of Jensen’s precome with the sweetness of barbecue sauce and the spices and heat of the corn. Jensen drops his head back, breaking the kiss, and Jared lets him catch his breath. He’s got better things in mind.

Jared pulls a bottle of lube out of his pocket and then sheds his own clothes. Jensen whimpers at the loss of contact, but Jared doesn’t rush. Jensen is so hot like this, completely at Jared’s mercy, unaware of what fate awaits him. It’s so unlike the show, where Jensen’s always in control, always has one-up on everyone around him. 

Jared squeezes lube onto his fingers and slides one into Jensen’s ass. Jensen bites off a moan at the sensation, and Jared kisses his neck to distract him. Jensen won’t be filming for another couple of months, but Jared doesn’t want to mark him in places he can’t hide without effort. He kisses a trail down Jensen’s chest to one nipple and takes it between his lips. He sucks at the tender flesh and flutters his tongue over the sensitive bud. Jensen gasps and throws his head back, the cords on his neck standing out. 

Jared adds another finger. Jensen’s starting to relax, although Jared can tell that it’s forced. He bites down gently on Jensen’s nipple and Jensen lets out a guttural shout. Jared starts to scissor his fingers and turns his attention to Jensen’s other nipple, coaxing it into hardness with the tip of his tongue. He gently grazes his teeth over the tip as he adds a third finger. Jensen’s panting now, his cheeks blazing red with exertion, and his hair is damp with sweat. Jared pumps his own cock a few times in preparation.

“You ready?” asks Jared.

“Fuck yeah,” rasps Jensen. 

Jared spread lube over his own cock before entering Jensen, who’s holding onto the handles of the swing for dear life. His thighs are spread wide and straining against the bonds. Jared steps up to Jensen and eases his cock into Jensen’s slick, waiting hole. Jensen gasps and hits his head against the door.

“You alright?” 

“Yeah,” breathes Jensen. “Keep goin’.”

Jared presses further into Jensen’s ass. The tip of his cock slides past the ring of muscle to hit the sweet spot, and Jensen cries out. A single tear slides past the bottom edge of the blindfold and Jared catches it with his tongue. Then he slips his tongue between Jensen’s lips and swallows his breathy gasps. 

He starts to fuck Jensen in earnest, not roughly, but hard enough that he’ll feel it tomorrow. He breaks the kiss to let Jensen breathe and sucks at the hollow of Jensen’s throat instead. Jensen’s starting to tense up, so Jared runs a hand up Jensen’s neck to cup the back of his neck and leans in close. “Relax, baby. I got you.”

Jensen presses his forehead against Jared’s. Jared rubs the back of his neck tenderly as he continues to plunder Jensen’s ass. Jensen’s gripping the handles of the swing so tightly that his fingernails have cut into his palms and blood has seeped around the edge. Jared gently eases Jensen’s fingers away from his palms and entwines his fingers with Jensen’s. “You’re okay, you’re safe. You’re not gonna fall,” Jared assures him. “Trust me.”

“I do,” breathes Jensen. Jared kisses both of Jensen’s scratched palms and then presses his lips to Jensen’s in a gentle caress. 

Jensen goes rigid and Jared realizes that he’s on the brink. He hits the sweet spot once, twice, and a third time, and Jensen shoots his load all over Jared’s abs. Jared thrusts a few more times before he achieves his own release and slowly, carefully, pulls out. He then pulls the blindfold off and lets Jensen look at him.

“Holy shit,” gasps Jensen. “That was—fuckin’ _hot_.”

“You liked that?”

Jensen nods, still panting hard enough to make speaking difficult. “I’ve never….done anything….like that.”

“Well, maybe next time I’ll let you string me up,” says Jared with a smirk.

Jensen raises an eyebrow. “You think it would hold?”

“It’s supposed to.” Jared kisses Jensen, but it’s sweet, not salacious. “We’ll just have to find out, won’t we?”

“I’m game if you are.”

Jared runs his fingers through Jensen’s sweat-soaked hair. “I guess it’s only fair.”


End file.
